


Mullet Hair Don't Care

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hair, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Morning Routines, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge innocently (not) asks the others about their usual morning routines.Oneshot/drabble





	Mullet Hair Don't Care

"So guys," Pidge said with a smirk one day--though they were pretty much always smirking, let's be real. In good ways. "On a scale of one to ten how much hair product do you use in the morning?" For scientific reasons, of course. Science.

"Um, maybe like a solid twelve." Lance said smugly.

"Please." Lotor rolled his eyes. "At least a fourteen for me."

"Make way for the queen with twenty." said Allura.

"...negative fifty." said Keith.

"You didn't even listen to the instructions." Pidge wrinkled their nose.

But Keith just shrugged. It's not like it wasn't true.


End file.
